


This Is Halloween, Everybody Scream (Teen!Michael Langdon X Teen!Reader) {SMUT}

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: Michael dresses up as the devil for Halloween every year. Deciding you want your costume to match his, you dress up as an angel. Who knew Michael had a thing for angels?





	This Is Halloween, Everybody Scream (Teen!Michael Langdon X Teen!Reader) {SMUT}

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and the reader are both under 18 (they're 17) so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read. 
> 
> Also: Michael is living with Ms. Mead and knows he's the Antichrist; the reader does not know! 
> 
> This is kinda short and I'm not super pleased with how this turned out, but this idea would NOT leave me alone until I wrote it so here you go!

You frowned from your spot on Michael's bed as he dug his red cloak and plastic devil horns out from his closet. 

“You're going as the devil again?” 

Michael nodded as he put the horns on and smiled at you. “Why mess with perfection?” 

“You agreed we could do matching costumes this year.” You said with a pout. 

Michael's smile fell. “I completely forgot, I'm sorry. Maybe you could go as Madame Satan?” Michael said apologetically.

You thought about it for a minute before a smile spread across your face. “I have an idea.” You announced excitedly, pulling him into a quick hug before running downstairs. “I'll see you tomorrow at school.” 

Michael watched you go with an amused chuckle, wondering what had got you so excited. 

\-----

You knocked on Michael's door on Halloween at 8pm sharp, adjusting your halo as you waited for the door to open.

When the door swung inward and Michael appeared, you smiled widely at him.

“Ta-da! We match! Kinda, anyway.” 

Michael looked amazing as always in his red cloak and devil horns with a red t-shirt and black jeans underneath. Michael had added a little bit of red eyeshadow to the inner corners of his eyes, which really brought the whole look together.

The look on your best friend's face as he took in your costume was not one that you had ever seen before, and you couldn't decipher his expression. Surprise? Amusement? A hint of something else you couldn't place? 

You had spent the last week piecing together your outfit after school. The long, white dress with lace sleeves had been your mother's wedding dress, and she was more than happy to let you use it for your costume. Your shoes were sparkly silver heels that you had purchased for a dance last year, and your halo had been found at a Halloween store. 

The wings had by far been the most difficult and ambitious part of your outfit. It had taken a week to put them together with wire, cardboard, feathers, and glue because you couldn't find any online or at the Halloween store that were big enough or that you liked. You were very proud of how they had turned out. 

“Hello?” You asked teasingly, waving a hand in front of Michael's face. “What do you think?” 

“Everything looks great. You look really pretty.” Michael's cheeks were flushed, and you vaguely wondered why before he was shoving a pillowcase in your hands and squeezing out the door beside you.

“Goodbye, Ms. Mead!” You called out politely as she came to shut the door. 

“Goodbye, __y/n__. Have fun you two!”

You and Michael trick-or-treated together for a little over an hour, making comments on costumes you enjoyed and chuckling at the surprised faces of the parents when they realized that two seventeen year olds were still out trick-or-treating. 

You and Michael had been trick-or-treating together ever since he moved into your neighborhood two years ago, and you weren't going to let something silly like age stop you. 

It was dark and cold by the time you began heading home, and you started to get chilly. Michael politely offered you his cloak.

“It'll ruin my costume.” You whined even as your teeth chattered. 

Michael rolled his eyes at you and tugged the cloak around your shoulders, being careful not to mess up your wings.

“Thank you.” You murmured softly, enjoying the way it smelled like him and wishing you didn't. Michael was your best friend, and you didn't want your hormones getting in the way of that.

It didn't take you much longer to reach Michael's house, and once you were in the warmth of his room, you moved to take his cloak off.

“Let me.” Michael suggested quietly. His fingers made quick work of untying the cloak, and he let it fall to the ground with a rustle of fabric.

Michael circled you, admiring the wings you had painstakingly created and how beautiful they looked on you, how natural.

Michael's fingers trailed along your wings before moving to your back, then up to your neck.

The touch was feather light but it had your skin buzzing with nerves.

Michael moved so he was in front of you again, but he was much closer this time. You fought your gaze from drifting down to his lips, choosing instead to focus on his eyes. 

They were as beautiful as ever, if a tad bit darker than usual.

Michael's hand reached up to brush your cheek, and you were suddenly assaulted with thoughts of you and Michael kissing, Michael's hands cupping your breasts, Michael and you having sex for the first time.

You gasped as your cheeks flushed. The look on Michael's face made it seem like he knew exactly what was going through your mind. But how could he? 

The thought disappeared from your mind as Michael leaned in and kissed you gently.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he pulled away, fighting the urge to follow his lips.

“Giving in.” Michael purred, his voice much deeper than you had ever heard it before. 

And then his lips were on yours, and you stopped caring about the reasons why you shouldn't kiss Michael and focused on how good it felt.

Michael pushed your wings carefully off your shoulders and placed them on his desk where they'd be safe before guiding you over to the bed.

He climbed on top of you and began kissing you, and your cheeks flushed as you felt his erection press against your thigh.

“Michael,” You gasped out as he pushed your dress up your thighs. “We shouldn't.”

“Why not?” Michael raised an eyebrow at you, his fingers trailing over the growing wet spot on your panties. “I want it, and you want it.” 

“What if it changes things between us?” 

“Oh, it'll definitely change things between us. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing.” 

You considered Michael's words before surging upwards and kissing him again.

Michael groaned against your mouth, his hands making quick work of your underwear as you kissed. 

After he slid them down your thighs, he carefully slid a finger inside of you. You winced at the intrusion; his fingers were much longer than your own.

Michael began sucking and kissing at your neck to distract you from the pain. After a moment, he slid another finger inside you alongside the first. 

Michael swallowed your gasp as his lips found yours again. He scissored his fingers inside of you before adding a third finger to finish stretching you out and preparing you for his cock. He grabbed your breast with one hand before squeezing gently and leaning down to capture your nipple in his mouth. 

He lapped at your nipple, making you moan, before switching to your other breast and giving it the same treatment. 

Michael kissed you deeply as he pulled his fingers out of you and grabbed a condom from his nightstand. 

You stilled his hand and put the condom on the nightstand so you could flip him over. You unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. 

You curiously wrapped your hand around his erection, gently pumping up and down. It felt weird but not bad. It was just different. New.

Michael groaned, and you smiled to yourself before inching down his body until you were eye level with his dick. 

You gave the head a soft lick before licking a stripe from the base to the tip. You carefully took Michael into your mouth, trying to get used to the feeling of it. 

“Fuck, __y/n__, that feels so good.” Michael murmured, running his hands through your hair. 

You keened at the praise and took him in deeper. Michael bucked his hips upward accidentally, and you gagged around him.

“I'm sorry.” Michael apologized immediately, pulling you towards him so he could wipe the spit away from your mouth before kissing you deeply. “You did so good, angel.” 

Your cheeks flushed at Michael's words before Michael flipped you over so that he was hovering over you again. 

He grabbed the condom from the nightstand and rolled it down his length before running it up and down your slit.

“Michael,” You whined, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss. “Please.” 

You both groaned as he began thrusting into you slowly. It hurt as he broke your hymen, but after a few moments of being fully inside of you, the pain started to subside. Michael pulled out all the way before sliding into you again.

Gradually, the pain gave way to pleasure, and Michael began pounding into you in earnest.

It felt so dirty and so right as Michael fucked you with his devil horns and your halo still on. 

“You feel heavenly.” Michael murmured as he trailed kisses down your throat. 

“So do you.” You answered back, making Michael chuckle softly for reasons you didn't understand.

You forgot all about that as Michael reached a hand in between you and began circling your clit teasingly. You whimpered, and Michael began harshly rubbing your clit as he fucked into you. 

It hadn't been that long, but already you were both close to the edge. 

“Fuck, Michael.” You panted, trying to warn him that you were gonna cum.

Michael's thrusts sped up as did his fingers, and you didn't get the chance to say anything else before you were moaning and cumming around his cock.

Michael thrusted into you a few more times before he was growling your name and spilling into the condom. 

He pulled out of you with a soft smile, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash before curling up on the bed beside you.

“You're so beautiful.” Michael murmured as he stroked your hair.

You smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently. “Happy Halloween, handsome.” 

“Happy Halloween, indeed.” Michael agreed and sent a silent thank you down to his father for being the reason he insisted on going as the devil every year.

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback warms my heart and helps me publish stories faster <3


End file.
